


Feelings for a Brother

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothing Kink, Depression, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Sibling Incest, fellswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: FellSwap Papyrus has lived and died through countless resets as a result of the seventh soul.  As time slowly passes, he starts to notice the change in feelings that he has for Sans, his brother.  As he is trying to figure them out, Sans takes control of the relationship, making it more of a master/servant... but Papyrus wants more.





	Feelings for a Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis20025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis20025/gifts).



Papyrus finished his last bottle of BBQ sauce, breathing deeply as the spices finally hit his soul. As he stared around the little bar, he realized that he was beginning to recognize not just the regulars’ faces. He knew their stories, what they were trying to hide from and avoid.

  
Nancy had her alcoholic mate at home, as much as she tried to deny it. He was probably hooking up with the next door neighbour, judging by the tears in her eyes.

  
There was Adam. He was an running away from a loveless and sexless mate bond, one that was arranged by his parents. All for gold. Papyrus would have snorted at the insanity of it all but, judging how monsters thirst for power, for LV and EXP, gold was one of the more innocent rewards.

  
Though, the more he considered it, the more he realized that he too was one of those people. He too was trying to avoid his home life.

  
It wasn’t that Papyrus did not like his younger brother, Sans. He loved his brother.

  
He loved his brother a little too much. In an un-brotherlike way. And it seems that Sans had caught the barest whiff of that. Seizing control, he had reestablished their relationship to one of master and servant.

  
How many resets had happened in between the first one and current life? How many times had he seen his friends die, crumple to dust? How many times had he seen his brother die?

  
How many times had he himself die?  
It didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered was his brother’s happiness. And some time those feelings had intensified and changed. Turning from brother to master to those of a lover.

  
Sighing quietly, he decided he had wasted enough time thinking at Muffet’s, and left the bar. Finally heading for home. Perhaps Sans still had a leftover burrito that he could eat before bed. At least then he could have an excuse to look at Sans before bed…

  
Though… he had neglected to do his share of the house chores before leaving. Sans would probably be working on that.

  
Or he would be upset and punish Papyrus.

  
Well, either option was good to him, he decided.  
Opening the door, he called out quietly. “M'Lord? I’m home.”

  
There was no answer. No sounds of cleaning, no frustrated noises or cursing, not even the sound of pipes. The house was quiet like a tomb.

  
Papyrus felt his marrow go cold. There was no way that Sans had left, right?

  
Finally, there was the softest noises coming from Papyrus’ room. Moving quickly, Papyrus made his way to the room, creaking open the door.

  
There…. there was his little lord. Papyrus quickly scanned him. His stats were perfect, no damage. He allowed him a sigh of relief before looking closer at him.

  
What was he doing…?

  
The first thing that Papyrus realized was that Sans was wearing something that looked like his tank top. His phalanges were working under the hem, causing him to gasp and purr and groan… his expression was delicious. Flushed cheeks, hazy, teary eyes, sweat slowly beading off of his skull. And there was that smell coming off of him. That delicious, sexy smell drawing him to him….

  
“WHY ARE YOU WATCHING ME?” Sans suddenly snapped, his skull swinging around to face Papyrus. His flush intensified, his eye lights wide, but his fingers did not pause. Papyrus smiled, finally realizing what was going on…

  
And why that tank was always in the wash, even when he never wore it.

  
“Is that my shirt, m'lord?” He asked, pushing the door open. Sans did not say anything. Instead he turned his face and looked away, sputtering angrily. Papyrus came closer, crouching to him. “You look Very handsome in it. Very mature…”

  
“Of course I do! The Terrible Sans looms good in everything!” Sans finally looked at him. His soul jolting in his chest, Papyrus saw that Sans’ eye lights were in the shape of hearts. “Now. Shut up and kiss me.” He ordered.

  
Papyrus smiled, leaning forward to meet his teeth with Sans’….

  
“Not there.” Sans ordered. He coached forward on the bed, exposing his dripping folds and entrance to Papyrus. “Here…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, leave a kudos and comment here and check out the rest of my works


End file.
